De fragiles fleurs
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 55ème défi du Poney Fringant, au sujet des Nazgûl. Bien après la chute du Mordor, il y a des gens qui ne peuvent oublier ceux-ci.


Il était tard. La plupart de la population était au lit. Coquelicot marchait aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait avec ses petites gambettes. Ce n'était pas facile d'être une hobbite. Elle savait que ses compagnes trouvaient souvent qu'elle manquait d'aplomb pour leur sombre art. Mais elles ignoraient à quel point il était difficile de sortir de la Comté.

Non loin de Bree, il y avait un village où les gens de la Comté pouvaient voir les Grandes Personnes. Depuis que le Roi Elessar, bien des années auparavant, avait scellé la Comté du monde des hommes, c'était le seul moyen que certains hobbits, trop curieux d'après leurs congénères, pouvaient s'abreuver de nouvelles.

C'est au Corbeau Noir que Coquelicot avait rencontré Rubis l'elfe oubliée pour la première fois. Depuis, cette auberge était devenue le repère de ces compagnes d'infortune.

Rubis était une des dernières elfes restée en Terre du Milieu. Elle gardait sa capuche rouge sur sa tête à toute heure de la journée, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui demande si elle était une elfe.

Coquelicot cogna à la porte de l'auberge et Carmine, la tenancière ainsi que son amie, lui ouvrit.

"Désolée du retard!" haleta Coquelicot.

"Oh tu n'es pas la dernière. Entre seulement." La salle à boire était vide mis à part la table ronde, où étaient déjà attablées Carmine et Flamme. On avait ajouté un coussin pour que Flamme puisse être à la hauteur des autres. Pour Coquelicot et Fraise, il y a avait deux chaises pour hobbites. Rubis arriva alors que Coquelicot s'installait. On avait allumé une bougie au centre et Coquelicot y avait joint son bouquet de fleurs de la Comté. Flamme sortit un caillou d'une sacoche en cuir:

"Ça provient de la mine de mon père." Sa voix était très douce comparée à son visage rugueux, à la pilosité prononcée. Coquelicot ne pouvait pas imaginer comment on pourrait la confondre avec un nain mâle.

Hibiscus et Incarnate devaient arriver assez tard car leur voyage depuis le Sud du Gondor prenait plus de temps que prévu à cause des intempéries. Cyclamen était arrivée la veille d'Umbar, et elle se reposait encore. Elle ne se joignit aux autres femmes qu'à l'arrivée de Readwyn et Fraise.

Cela faisait plusieurs générations que la famille de Fraise envoyait un ou une hobbite auprès de la famille royale du Rohan, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait connu Readwyn.

Chaque femme posait un nouvel objet au centre du cercle. Il y avait une bride de cuir bien usé, celle de la mère de Readwyn, des Symbelminë, des fleurs des champs... Une délicate figurine en verre soufflé représentant une vague, une plume de mouette.

On partageait des nouvelles et on se saluait chaudement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi. Mais il était temps, les Neufs les appelaient.

Lorsqu'enfin Hibiscus et Incarnate arrivèrent de Minas Tirith, un silence s'installa. C'était un de ces silences doux et agréable, comme celui après le coucher du soleil. Elles avaient amené un anneau qui semblait décoré de pierres vertes.

"Il appartient à mon fiancé. Il me l'a donné." expliqua Incarnate. Elle s'assit et continua : " Il appartenait au Roi Elessar... Celui qui a connu les Neufs."

Toutes les femmes étaient assises, Rubis se leva.

"Nous avons tout ce qu'il fallait. J'ai mis de l'eau de la source de Dame Galadriel dans le bol." Elle y plongea un doigt et l'eau frémit.

Coquelicot frissonna. Elle ne serait jamais venue ici si ce n'était de ses rêves. Elle avait été une hobbite ordinaire, reine des tartes et des gâteaux. Et puis, elle avait commencé à avoir des rêves étranges. Une créature voilée d'ombre lui parlait, lui disait les mots que personne ne lui avait dit auparavant. Et le lendemain, elle se pencha pour sentir les roses et elle se rendit compte : elle était amoureuse d'une ombre.

Elle avait cherché des réponses dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Hobbitebourg mais en vain. Elle était tombé sur une annonce de Séance dans l'Auberge du Corbeau Noir… Elle n'avait pas hésité.

Et tels des âmes damnées liées ensembles, ces neufs femmes avaient eu le même genre de rêve. Il avait fallu des mois et des années pour savoir qui étaient ces sublimes créatures qui les appelaient… Les Nazgûl! Et il avait fallu le double de temps pour trouver un moyen de les ramener sur la Terre du Milieu. Ah l'Amour! Rien ne peut arrêter les amoureux.

Une voix s'élevait, c'était une voix qui venait à travers les âges et les lieux : Melkor avait trouvé des suivantes à nouveau.

Les neuf femmes se levèrent en même temps, leurs mains s'ouvrirent et elles commencèrent leur incantation.

Leurs voix se mêlaient en un beau choeur, des voix d'elfe, naines, humaines et hobbites. Un tel concert serait digne des jardins des elfes d'antan. Une parfaite harmonie féminine. Il y eut une bourrasque qui éteignit les bougies et un silence se fit ressentir jusqu'aux os de Coquelicot.

Elles n'étaient plus seules… Et elles ne seraient plus jamais seules. Le ventre de Coquelioct gargouilla une dernière fois et elle ne ressentit plus rien.

Les Neuf femmes se regardaient avec dédain et surprise. Rubis fut la première à rire.

"Mes frères d'armes, quel étrange accoutrement vous portez. Je vous avais dit de choisir des gracieuses créatures pas... Cela." Elle désigna la naine du menton.

Or, tout le monde sait... L'amour rend aveugle.

Hibiscus secoua la tête:

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire cela. Elles sont tout de même si innocentes..." Sa voix était si masculine qu'elle aurait fait glapir Coquelicot si elle était encore là. Le corps de la hobbite ne fit que hocher la tête.

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour revenir."

"Nous ne faisons qu'obéir à l'Anneau. Il est de retour et nous appelle." Rubis était implacable. Le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar n'avait jamais failli à son devoir, et ses instincts étaient toujours excellent. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi Rubis avec son charisme, son intelligence, sa beauté, sa grâce… Et le voilà à sentir une vague monter au fond de son coeur. Etait-il? Non il ne pouvait pas… Il était revenu pour l'Anneau qui appelait… Mais Rubis? Rubis et ses tristes complaintes sur le départ des siens?

Coquelicot pensait de même en machônnant un morceau de pain qu'elle avait trouvé. Pauvre petite hobbite. Si brave, si gourmande, si douée aux fourneaux... Ça serait bien dommage d'utiliser ce corps pour semer la corruption dans la Terre du Milieu.

Les Neufs se regardèrent. Ils entendaient, même avec leurs oreilles de créatures vivantes, l'appel de l'Anneau. C'était qu'un morceau, une poussière plutôt qu'un vrai bijou. Non ! L'Anneau les appelait en vain. Il y avait des voix plus fortes que celles de l'oppression... L'Amour doit toujours triompher. Ils se tinrent les mains et leurs sombres et langoureuses voix montèrent à Melkor. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que leurs voix se muaient en celles des femmes. Le rituel terminé, elles se regardèrent.

"Ça n'a pas marché." bougonna Flamme.

"Attendez... C'est quoi ça?" Readwyn avait ramassé un vieux manuscrit qui était apparu a centre de la table. Elle en commença la lecture:

"Nos Tendres Prêtresses, Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Vous avez lu de sombres récits sur nous mais nous avons un coeur. Un coeur chacun, qui bat à tout rompre lorsque nous hantons vos nuits. Et c'est ainsi que nous resterons toujours auprès de vous."

Elles étaient silencieuses. Carmine se leva pour apporter de la bière pour chacune. Même Rubis daigna d'y tremper ses lèvres. Elles préférait le Miruvor mais il y en avait de moins en moins. Coquelicot brisa le silence :

"Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était là… le mien."

Les autres hochèrent la tête, "Moi aussi. Il était ici. Mais il est parti… " Incarnate avait la voix chevrotante d'émotions. Rubis fut la dernière à parler. Elle semblait sereine mais ses yeux étaient infiniment triste.

"J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont venus en nous mais ont choisi de repartir... Pour une raison qui m'échappe."

Les heures passèrent et elles burent de la bière. Elles parlèrent de ce qu'elles auraient pu vivre avec leurs Nazgûl. Tellement de rêves et d'espoir… Et puis, le lendemain, chacune seule avec le souvenir d'une éphémère présence, rentra chez elle.

Elles ne se revirent pas, mais elles n'oublièrent jamais ce souvenir troublant d'une éphémère présence. Mais les Nazgûl ne cessèrent jamais de veiller sur leurs dulcinées. L'amour était comme un brin d'herbe qui pousse à travers la plus dure des pierres, des fleurs qui jaillissent du flanc d'un coeur de pierre.


End file.
